


Drunk and Smitten

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Scenes from a hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a good idea to drink Tequila with two smart women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: 1 million words, scenes from a hat challenge. My scene was:
> 
> Too drunk to remember the night before - The best friend kindly recounts everything in embarrassing detail

Pushing his head further under the pillow, he desperately tried to close the light out. Licking his lips he screwed up his face, but his tongue felt furry and tasted like he’d spent the night licking the sawdust out of the bottom of a hamster cage. This wasn’t the first morning he’d woken up like this, with his head ringing like the fabled BUD/s ringout bell and having very little recollection of how it got that way.

He groped a hand across the rumpled bed clothes, not sure if he was hopeful of finding a warm body or not. Frowning, he turned his head, too quickly as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, desperately trying to dislodge the rhythm section that had suddenly started up with the 1812 in glorious cacophonous stereo. Cracking one eye, he scoped the sheets with the same intensity he would latent prints at a crime scene. He’d had sex in this bed, multiple times if his sheets were to be believed, and he couldn’t remember a fucking thing. He snickered childishly at that thought, before he realized the motion would set the orchestra in motion again.

Pushing up onto his elbows, he winced at the aches that the movement created. His brow furrowed at the slight pain, he had assumed Catherine was his forgotten bed partner, but she didn’t have quite the right equipment to give him those aches. Testing his movement again, he was sure he knew how he got the twinges. He wasn’t averse to the different tackle by any means, he just wasn’t sure how it had happened and no matter how hard he thought he couldn’t remember anything. Yet again another misbegotten memory from BUD/s come back to haunt him. Well that wasn’t entirely true. He did remember having a very good time, he just couldn’t remember who with.

Slinking as carefully out of bed as he could, he stumbled into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face. Leaning on the edge of the vanity, Steve looked at himself in the mirror, stunned at what he saw. His neck was adorned with several dark hickeys, marks that were dark enough to have been suckled repeatedly into his skin. Why the fuck couldn’t he remember something that was so obviously pleasurable for him.

Pulling on a pair of sleep pants, Steve dry swallowed some Advil and walked out of the bedroom, slowly moving downstairs his eyes squinting at the increased lighting.

“Sleeping beauty awakes.” Cath’s amused voice cut through his delicate grasp of the situation like a knife.

“Jesus Catherine. Can’t you be quiet?” he hissed.

“Nope. Not my fault you tied one on Stud.” Cath grinned, sitting cross legged on the sofa.

Steve lowered himself into his recliner carefully, resting his head against the headrest with a soft groan. “Clearly you know what happened.”

“Yup.” Cath’s voice was almost gleeful.

“Could you just cut through ‘this’,” Steve waved a hand in the air, “And get it over with.”

“Not so much.” Cath laughed. “Kono could show you though.”

“It was Kono?” Steve’s eyes flew open, clearly disturbed by the thought.

“I didn’t say that.” Cath answered; climbing off the couch she sauntered through to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of cool water and an ice pack. Standing beside the recliner she, placed the ice pack on Steve’s forehead, and uncapped the bottle pressing it into his hands.

“It can’t have been Kono…” Steve murmured as he pressed the bottle to his lips.

“Why?” Cath grinned as she flopped back down onto the sofa. “Because your ass hurts?”

“Can’t you just put me out of my misery?” Steve muttered.

“How often do I get to do this, Mr. uptight and in control?” 

“Catherine.” Steve growled.

“Steven.” Cath growled back.

“You’re so annoying.”

“And you’re so cute when you’re drunk and smitten.” Cath laughed.

“You know what I don’t ever want to hear that word in conjunction with me again.” Steve frowned, something in her words tweaking something he couldn’t quite grasp in his memory. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Cath asked, quirking one delicate eyebrow at him. Steve knew from past experience that eyebrow lift was never a good sign for him.

“Having a couple of beers here with you and Kono.” He winced as he remembered the reason for the impromptu drinks. Cath and Kono had been caught in the middle of a hostage situation and his offer for wind down drinks had been declined by Chin and Danny. So it had been just the three of them talking and drinking beers until Kono had decided tequila shots were a good idea.

“Then tequila.” He sighed almost in resignation.

“You remember what tequila does to you, don’t you?” Cath grinned.

“What did I do?” Steve looked at her, his eyes imploring her to put him out of his misery.

“If I were to say that you said ‘I’d climb him like a tree’ who would you have been talking about, Commander.” Cath moved to sit on the corner of the coffee table, and put her hands on his knees.

“I didn’t say that.” Steve murmured.

“I can assure you that you did. If you want proof, Kono has the video.”

“Video?” Steve almost choked on the water that he had just lifted to his lips.

“She was muttering something about future collateral. I was surprised she could work the phone she was just as wasted as you.” Cath shrugged. “But that was nothing compared to what you did.”

“Fuck.” The epitaph was short and succinct as the last evening came back to Steve in bold, glorious 3D Technicolor in his head. His eyes closed, as he realized what he had done and how his actions had been eagerly reciprocated.

“I see you remember.” Cath murmured. Leaning forward she pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “He’s out on the beach when you’re ready.” Cath stood and lifting her purse off the end of the sofa she brushed a gentle hand across his hair and walked out the door.

“Don’t let sobriety screw up all the progress you made last night.” She called softly as she walked out and closed the door softly behind her.


End file.
